Michael
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Star thinks about Michael, her own childhood, and how he affected her as she watches him sleep.


**Here's a new Lost Boys oneshot I cooked up one day. It's Star's thoughts as she watches Michael sleep. Takes place after the movie. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Genius Joel Schumacher owns The Lost Boys. I own the oneshots, songfics, poems, novellas and stories I cook up from time to time. The song lyrics for Do You Believe In Magic by Aly and AJ, Can You Feel the Love Tonight (End Title) by Elton John and Love Song for a Vampire by Annie Lennox, belong to their owners.**

_Do you believe in magic  
In a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts_

_And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
And it makes you feel happy _

_like an old time movie_

_I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger _

_about rock n roll _

-Aly and AJ, **Do You Believe In Magic**

**Michael**

The moment I saw him, I smiled to myself – kind of a secret smile, if you will.

The brown hair and the dark brown orbs – he was full of mystery. Or rather, he was like a puzzle I wanted to solve, and a new one at that.

"What's your name?" he asked.

I ran a hand through my hair as I replied,

"Star."

"Your parents, too, huh?" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had no idea what he meant.

"Ex-hippies," he explained. "I came this close to being called ‛Moonbeam' or ‛Moonchild'." A moment of silence passed between us. "I'm Michael," he said.

I played with the name in my brain for a bit. "Michael," I said, letting the word roll off my tongue. I instantly took a liking to the way it sounded. "Michael's great. I like Michael."

I smiled as I said this.

Then later on I remembered my own parents. They themselves were ex-hippies, so then I finally understood exactly what Michael meant.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling wind can't be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight  
I was laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

For now, as I look down at Michael's face as he sleeps, I smile and wonder how I got to be so lucky in the first place. . .

Maybe Michael's little brother Sam reminded me of me from before.

Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent I was.

****Flashback****

"_Star! Star!" a young boy's voice called as he looked for his little sister – me. _

_I was five years of age. We were playing hide and seek. I had hid myself, and he had taken it upon himself to find me. _

_Of course, we were taking turns playing the game. That was how we were as brother and sister._

_Of course, I giggled quietly to myself as I lay face down among the bushes (which weren't so prickly and such) outside the white two-story house we called home. Ever since I had learned what hide and seek was, I had taken it upon myself to learn how to play, and I did. _

_Of course, my six-year-old big brother, Evan, was very proud of me. We were different, however. He kept his feelings inside. I let my feelings out, as I felt that helped. He was outgoing. I was a bit shy. _

_I had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had black hair and ocean blue eyes. _

_Of course, we still loved each other despite our differences. _

_All too soon, Evan found me, and we ran home. Luckily we made it back just in time for dinner. _

****End of Flashback****

I smiled as I remembered my childhood. It seemed like such a long time ago at first. Now, however, I was able to remember it from the top of my head.

Maybe that was one of the best things that happened when you become human after being a half-vampire for so long. You start to regain your memories of your past. Maybe.

Or maybe something happens to the half-vampire in you, and it goes away and bugs someone else for a change.

I wouldn't know.

But then I remember what Michael had told me that one night.

"_Because you care so much about me."_

Maybe he's right. Maybe I _do _care about him.

After all, he has something that reminds me of me a bit – a family.

My, my, what a busy family. It seems to run so smoothly – like a well-oiled machine.

I then remembered one night where Michael and I talked about our families.

He revealed his happiness when his little brother was born, and then explained about the anger and sadness he felt when he listened to his parents fight and argue some nights.

Then he told me of how, finally, his parents' marriage crumbled to pieces right before his eyes.

I remembered how his eyes would glaze over with worry.

Then I remembered reaching over and telling him that it was OK now, and that everything was going to be fine.

Now, I look at him, and I now realize that the same holds true for me now.

After all, I have found a new love in Michael Emerson.

And he has found a new love in. . . me.

_Come into these arms again  
And lay your body down  
The rhythm of this trembling heart  
Is beating like a drum_

_It beats for you, it bleeds for you  
It knows not how it sounds  
For it is the drum of drums  
It is the song of songs_

_Once I had the rarest rose  
That ever deigned to bloom  
Cruel winter chilled the bud  
And stole my flower too soon_

_Oh loneliness  
Oh hopelessness  
To search the ends of time  
For there is in all the world  
No greater love than mine_

_Love O love O love  
O love O love O love  
O love still falls the rain  
O love O love  
O love O love O love  
O love still falls the rain  
Love O love O love  
O love O love O love  
O love be mine forever (be mine forever)  
Love O love O love  
O love O love O love  
O love O love O love  
O love O love O love_

_Let me be the only one  
To keep you from the cold  
Now the floor of heav'n is laid  
With stars of brightest gold_

_They shine for you  
They shine for you  
They burn for all to see  
Come into these arms again  
And set this spirit free_

-Annie Lennox, **Love Song for a Vampire**

**Well, I hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it! (Dedicated to Reptilian Muse****, Amour Mitternacht****, and fire storm pixie****. You guys encourage me so much. :) Thanks!)**


End file.
